


Crying is Good Remember?

by kims_stories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kims_stories/pseuds/kims_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been self-harming for some time now. He fell in love with Harry, and he only trusts him to see his scars. He has a particularly rough night and goes to Harry for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying is Good Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Here's another fic. feel free to hate it as usual. Yeah...i worked on this with someone on Omegle. Thanks for reading at least if you read this.

If there was one thing Louis was grateful for in the world, it was his boyfriend Harry. The younger boy kept him stable, and he also kept him from doing something he’d regret. Louis had been self-harming for about 3 years now, and he’d even attempted suicide before – the bullying he got in school combined with his severe depression just got too much for him sometimes. He’d been doing better lately, mainly because of Harry, but today he felt absolutely awful.

His mum had told him that she was divorcing his stepdad, and then screamed at him and blamed him when she got drunk that night, and he’d gone upstairs and attacked his wrists with gusto. He walked through the school halls quietly; big baggy jumper pulled well over his wrists, looking for Harry who he knew would make it better.

 

Harry spotted Louis when he walked in. He looked like a mess. He looked sad and tired. He knew he was not ok. He knew he had to help him somehow. He hated seeing his boyfriend so sad. He was always draw to Louis and was more than happy to be with him. When he caught Louis he hugged him lightly. "Louis? What's wrong, love?"

 

Louis wrapped his own arms around Harry, pressing his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Bad night," he mumbled quietly, reaching up and winding one of Harry's curls around his finger to soothe himself, the way he always did when he felt bad.

 

"Did you hurt yourself? What happened, Lou?" He asked carefully. He gently let go of Louis and stroked his cheek. He knew it would relax him at least a little.

 

Louis bit his lip and gave a little nod, knowing there was no need to lie about it to Harry. "Um, mum's divorcing Mark. S'my fault," he mumbled, leaning into Harry's touch and grabbing the taller boy's free hand with his own smaller one.

 

"Lou. How could it be your fault? You're so lovely. Who told you it was your fault? Come let’s go outside to the football field." He led Louis outside and took him to a far corner of the field where no one could see them.

 

"Mum said it was," said Louis, giving Harry's hand a little squeeze as he was led outside. He sat down in their spot, curling up next to his boyfriend. "I'm not lovely, I just ruin everything and make everyone sad Hazza..."

 

"No you don't, love. You make me happy Lou. You're the reason why I’m so happy. You brighten my day. You're the loveliest person in the world. Don't listen to your mom. She obviously doesn’t know you if she said that." He offered trying to comfort his boyfriend.

 

"You're probably the only person I make happy then," sighed Louis, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek and resting his head on the younger boy's shoulder. "Can I stay at yours tonight? Don't want to go back and do something silly."

 

"You can stay as long as you want to. You know I would do anything for you. Have your cuts healed a little?" He asked worriedly.

 

"They're not bleeding or anything anymore, last one was a few hours ago," said Louis, slowly easing his sleeves up to check and make sure he was right and that nothing had reopened. "Love you so much, my lovely angel Harry."

 

"So are you Lou. Give me your wrist." He took Louis wrist and placed light kisses on his scars. "Try not to do it again. Please? When you do it hurts me too. When you feel like cutting yourself just call me and I'll try to relax you ok?" He told Louis and put his wrist down. He kissed his forehead softly and looked at his in the eyes, waiting for a response.

 

"I'll try Hazza," mumbled Louis, snuggling into Harry's side and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He knew he probably wouldn't succeed; sometimes he'd done it before he'd even processed what was happening, but he'd try for Harry.

 

"Thanks Lou. You know I love you right?" He asked hugging him.

 

Louis nodded, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips. If there was anybody that loved him, it was definitely Harry. "And I love you too Hazza, you're the only thing able to make me happy anymore," he said, nosing the younger boy's cheek.

 

"Good. Just remember that. Do you want to go to class or go home and pick up some clothes while your mom's not home?" He asked. He knew Louis probably wanted to avoid his mom as much as possible while the divorce happened.

 

"Yeah, I think getting clothes would be a good idea," said Louis, taking hold of one of Harry's hands again. His mum would probably just say something nasty again if he saw her, and he didn't know if he could deal with that right now.

 

"Alright. Let’s go. Do you want to miss the rest of school today and just stay at my house?" He got up and pulled Louis up after. They walked to the entrance of the school avoiding security on the way out.

 

"Yeah please," said Louis, managing a weak smile at his boyfriend as he tugged his sleeves down. Only Harry was allowed to see his cuts and scars, he was the only one he'd trust with knowing. "Can we have cuddles?"

 

Harry smiled at Louis as he took his and intertwined their fingers. "Anything you want, love. Drive or walk?" He asked as they approached his car.

 

"Drive, I need to get clothes and stuff before my mum goes home on her lunch break," said Louis, getting up on tiptoes to give Harry a kiss on his cheek as he squeezed his hand lightly.

 

"Ok. I'll drive." He opened the passenger door for Louis and closed it when he got in. He walked over to the driver seat and got in. He started the car and drove the couple of blocks to Louis house. "Want me to come in and help you?"

 

"Yes please," said Louis, pulling the keys out of his pocket and getting out of the car with Harry. He unlocked the door to his house, hoping his mum had actually gone to work, and that she hadn't just stayed home because of how drunk she'd got last night.

 

"Ok, dear." He went in first, not wanting Louis to see his mom if she was still home. He looked around, and didn't see her so he motioned for Louis to follow him. "Stay quiet just in case. Do you need a bag or something?" He asked slowly moving towards the closet to get on if needed.

 

"This one should be fine," said Louis, grabbing one off the floor of his room and filling it with clothes and things he'd need to stay over at Harry's. His fingers twitched to get the box of things he used to hurt himself, but he just picked it up, hid it away better so none of his sisters would find it if they came in his room. He wouldn't need it at Harry's.

 

Harry noticed Louis fingers twitch around a box. He took it out of its hiding place and put it on top of Louis tall dresser. "Don't try to bring it down. Let’s go before it gets any later, yeah?"

 

"Okay," said Louis nodded, letting Harry put his things up high. His sisters wouldn't be able to get it there. He shoved his bag of his things over his shoulder, then took Harry's hand again as they went downstairs.

 

"Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked feeling a little hungry.

 

"I don't want anything really," said Louis. Being hungry was a good replacement for hurting himself, since he couldn't do that all day. "You can get something if you want though Hazza."

 

"I’ll get something later so that we can eat together ok?" He opened the front door and walked towards the car, letting Louis close the door to his house. When Louis walked to his side, he unlocked the car door and let Louis in. He got in himself, and drove quietly to his house. His mom wasn't home, and she wouldn't mind if Louis stayed over for a while.

 

"Okay," nodded Louis, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek while Harry drove. "Thanks for taking care of me love," he said, because Harry was always the person to step in and make sure he was okay when things got bad.

 

"Always. I'll never get tired of taking care of you, Lou." They reached his house, and he got out so that he could open Louis' door. He loved treating Louis like a prince. He loved making him feel special. "Can you lock the car while I open the door, Lou?"

 

Louis nodded, taking Harry's car keys and grabbing his stuff out of the car before locking it. "There you go beautiful," he said, slipping the keys into Harry's pocket before hugging him from behind as Harry opened the door to his house.

 

"You're so sweet. Come in. I’m sure mom won’t mind having you stay over. Want to watch a film in my room?" He asked closing the door, and letting Louis sit the couch in his living room.

 

"Sounds good to me Hazza," nodded Louis. He'd just trust Harry and do whatever the curly haired boy wanted him to, since Harry always knew how to make him feel better. "Dunno how your mum doesn't get sick of me staying over all the time."

 

You: "Don't worry about it. She loves you as much as she loves me and Gemma. Let's go upstairs. Do you want to choose the film?" He took Louis' hand and they walked up the stairs.

 

Louis nodded, letting Harry lead him up the stairs. "Can we watch a Disney movie? I don't think watching anything sad would be good," he said, giving Harry's hand a squeeze before he crawled onto his boyfriend's bed and snuggled underneath the covers.

 

"Sure. Any one in particular?" He asked getting his movie collection out. He had almost every movie you could think of ranging from fantasy to si-fi to horror.

 

"Not really, anything will be fine," said Louis, giving Harry a weak smile, feeling things start to get a little bit better just from being curled up in a bed that smelled so much like his wonderful boyfriend.

 

"Ok. Want to watch...Tangled or The Parent Trap?" He asked looking over his shoulder to look at Louis. He stopped for a second to see his adorable, little boyfriend covered by his bed sheets. He looked so cute and fragile.

 

"Tangled, and I'll play with your hair while we watch it," said Louis, reaching a hand out from under the blankets to ruffle Harry's hair. "Your hair is way prettier than Rapunzel's though."

 

"Thanks Lou." He smiled at him and put the DVD in. The commercials played through and he went to his bed and lay down next to Louis.

 

Louis snuggled into Harry, wrapping his arms around the taller boy and resting his head on his chest. "Thanks for this; you always know how to make me better."

 

"You're welcome, dear. I love taking care of you." He hugged Louis and kissed his hair.

 

"I love you, you know. So bloody much," said Louis, tilting his head upwards so he could kiss Harry's jaw. "You're the reason I'm doing better than I was before we got together."

 

"I’m happy to hear that, Lou. I'm a lot happier now. I love you so much that sometimes I feel like I cant out it in words." He leaned down and planted a light kiss on Louis lips and another on his forehead.

 

"Maybe one day I'll get all better thanks to you, yeah?" said Louis, reaching up to play with Harry's curls. "Dunno what I'd do without you."

 

"I hope you do. I really hope so. You're too loving and good to go through this, Lou." He hugged him tightly, avoiding where he knew Louis possibly hurt himself. He felt his eyes begin to brim with tears.

 

"What's with the tears Harry doll?" asked Louis, peppering little kisses all over Harry's face. "I don't want you to be said darling."

 

"I just love you a lot Louis. I can't understand why you go through this. You should be the happiest person in the world. You should be able to get whatever you want." He buried his face into Louis hair and tried to stop crying.

 

"Shh baby," soothed Louis, biting his lip because he hated Harry being upset, and especially because of him. He lifted up the bottom of his shirt, and guided Harry's hand to his hip where there were just scars, nothing fresh. "You make me better, see? I haven't done anything there in ages because of you, you help me a lot."

 

"I know Lou. I feel better knowing that I helped you. I love helping you. It hurts knowing that you hurt yourself. It hurts me too. If your mom ever says anything mean to you again, just live with me. We could finish school, get jobs, and buy a house and live together. We could have some kids. Anything that makes you happy. I just want you to be happy Lou." He stopped talking and took deep breaths to calm him down.

 

"You make me happy Harry, you're all I need love," said Louis, kissing the tears off Harry's cheeks and rubbing little circles on his back to try and soothe him. "I just need my lovely Harry."

 

"All I need is you, Lou. Will you stay with me forever? Even if I mess up?" He asked finally feeling calm.

 

"You're stuck with me baby," nodded Louis, giving Harry a gentle kiss on the lips. "Couldn't do this without you, I need you."

 

"Ok...ok. I'm sorry for crying. I'm supposed to be strong for you, Lou. Sorry." He slid down so that he could bury his head into Louis' chest.

 

"Shh, crying is good remember? You told me to cry instead of doing things to myself," said Louis, combing his fingers through Harry's curls gently.

 

"Yeah. Ok. Just let me stay here?" He asked quietly, looking into Louis' blue eyes pleadingly.

 

Louis nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "Sorry I made you cry Harry, you know I don't mean to..."

 

"It's ok. You didn't make me cry, love. I know you wouldn't make me cry on purpose. You'd never do that. I just really, really love you." He said smiling softly and placing a kiss on Louis chest.

 

"I really, really love you too gorgeous," said Louis, nuzzling into Harry's hair. "Can I roll my sleeves up or will it make you sad? They're stinging because of the fabric but I don't want you sad."

 

"You can roll them up Lou. You don't have to ask me. If they sting, I can bandage them for you." He offered, starting to stand up.

 

 "Nooo, stay here," said Louis, pulling Harry back down. "Getting some air to them would be better than bandages I think," he said, carefully rolling his sleeves up.

 

"Ok. If you say so. Do want to watch the rest of the film or do you want to take a nap with me. I'm feeling kind of tired." He said adding a small yawn to emphasize his point.

 

"Nap, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night if I'm honest," admitted Louis, fixing the blankets over them both and making sure they both had pillows under their heads.

 

"Ok. Sleep tight. Love you. Want me to wake you up if I wake up earlier?" He asked kissing Louis' Lips quickly.

 

Louis nodded, giving Harry a kiss back. "Yeah, want as much Harry time as I can have."

 

"Ok, love." He kissed Louis again before drifting off.

 

Louis pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head before falling asleep too.


End file.
